Finding Magic
by KonohasBlackReaper
Summary: Early one morning, the Writer-cop duo run into a green eyed man, who seems to be interested in their discussion on whether magic exists. Short drabble... A little Caskett in the end.


**Hello guys! This is my first Castle and HP fic. I've had this idea for the longest time, but never got around to writing it... This isjust a short drabble...**

**Please Read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and a cold wind was blowing. A man sat at the deserted bench near the docks. He was tired. This job had brought him to this corner of the world, so far from his home and his friends. He sighed as he thought about his assignment. The man he was tracking had been spotted here, so he had come over to investigate. It turned out that the man had killed someone and had fled again. The local authorities were working the case. Since his target was no longer here, it would be a waste of time to involve himself further, even though it was obvious that the locals would love for him to do so. He was surprised that even here, so far from home, his name was taken with reverence. He had politely, but firmly announced his decision to return and pursue new leads from his own office. They had promised to send any findings to him as soon as they could. He had thanked them and decided to wander around until transportation was available. His feet had brought him here and he had sat down to enjoy the quiet. Alas, it was not to be.

A man came running from one of the warehouses on the docks and was followed by two men wearing Sleeveless jackets that had the word POLICE stamped on the chest. One of the two men chasing yelled for the running man to stop. It was obvious that in spite of the speed of the police officers (clearly, they were police officers) the man at the front was gaining quickly, running like a seasoned athlete. The man on the bench smiled and suddenly the running man tripped and fell hard, his momentum working against him as he tumbled along the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly a car turned the corner and sped to the fallen man and screeched to a halt. Two people got out of the car and hurried to where the police officers were now sniggering as they handcuffed the dazed man on the ground. The newcomers wore similar vests and he concluded that they were also police officers. Then he noticed that the man in the new group had a vest that said WRITER instead of POLICE. He watched as the men who had been chasing led the handcuffed man away as the man with the WRITER vest returned from the car with two cups of coffee. The woman smiled as she accepted her cup and looked around. She saw the bench and started walking towards it. The man followed, talking animatedly, with the woman shaking her head.

"So it was just paying some people to lie and a few flashes and distractions, Castle. I'm sure the guy we caught now will cut a deal and testify to selling our murderer the drug that he used in his so called magic potions. Chemistry and economics, plain and simple." She was saying as she reached the bench. She glanced at the occupant and gave him a short nod as she sat down on the opposite end of the bench. Her partner made a face as he replied.

"THIS time yes, Beckett. But tell me the truth, didn't you doubt for even a moment that it was real." 'Castle' replied, excitement dripping from his voice.

"No, I didn't Castle. Because there is no such thing as magic." 'Beckett' smiled at the man as if explaining something to a child. She noticed the third occupant shift suddenly and looked at him, her instincts tingling. Castle followed her gaze and looked at his side. He hadn't looked closely at the man as they had sat down and now was greeted by green eyes, behind old fashioned glasses. The man smiled back at him, good naturedly and Castle grinned as he decided that he liked this guy.

"Please don't mind me, it's just that you piqued my interest with your conversation." he said in a British accent, that just made Richard Castle grin even wider. Kate Beckett gazed at him closely.

"You aren't from here are you sir?" she asked him.

The man smiled and shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not ma'am. I am a tourist here."

"Can I see some Identification, sir?" Beckett asked as Castle complained.

"Come on, Beckett. Is that necessary?" he said as he looked at her with smiling eyes. He put his hand on the British man's shoulder in support.

"It's okay, officer." Harry reassured as he dove into his overcoats pockets.

"Sorry, I'm a writer, not a police officer." Castle smiled pointing to his vest and then pointed at his partner, "She is, though."

"How does that work?" Harry asked as he handed over the muggle passport that had been provided to him by the Auror office with a phoney name and information. Castle just smiled as Beckett went over the passport and answered.

"Trust me. you don't want to know, Mr. Radcliffe." She passed him the passport.

"I'm sure I do, Officer-?" Harry ended, prompting her to say her name, even though he had figured them out.

"Detective, actually. Detective Beckett, NYPD." The woman smiled at him.

"Daniel Radcliffe." Harry extended his hand and the woman shook it.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Richard Castle." Castle said and waited as if for a reaction. His face fell as Harry didn't offer any. Harry sent an awkward glance to the woman who was smirking.

"OOhh ego burrrnnn, Castle." She teased the crestfallen man.

"I'm sorry, should I know the name? I apologize." Harry asked, feeling guilty for making Castle sad.

"Nah... It's perfectly O.K. He needs some moments like these to keep his feet on the ground." the detective said tapping the writer's head.

"I thought my books were popular in the U.K as well." Castle sighed.

"I'm sure they are, it's just that I don't get a lot of free time in my job, you know." Harry tried to cheer the saddened writer.

"What work do you do?" Beckett asked. She could see that his clothes weren't flashy enough, for him to be a big shot, but weren't shabby either. Harry smiled as he considered his answer. He could easily lie, but didn't really want to.

"We are in a similar line of work, so I'm sure you understand when I say that free time is a luxury." He said finally going for half-truths.

Beckett noticed his choice of words and the fact that he had both answered and yet not answered her question. Her curiosity was piqued, but she said nothing. Her Partner, on the other hand, was not known for his tact.

"You're a cop too?" he asked, back to his normal self on hearing this piece of news. "Are you Scotland Yard? We once met a guy form Scotland Yard, he was a jackass, though. No offence."

Harry laughed at the writer's cheerful way of referring to his unknown countryman as a jackass.

"None taken. I'm not Scotland Yard, either. I work for another agency, that targets a specialized group of people, that are harder to track down than your average criminal." He said as the writers eyes bulged. Even Beckett found it rather surprising. However, she wasn't a bit surprised at the writer's response.

"Oh my God! You are MI-6, aren't you? This is so exciting . I've met CIA and FBI, but I've never met anyone from Her Majesty's Secret Service. This is AWESOME! Can I tweet about it? Please say yes, say yes. I won't mention your name, by the way, is it your real name, or just a cover? Agent Radcliffe sounds really cool, though. I am so mentioning this at my next poker night. I'm sure all the others will just burn with jealo-"

"Whoa whoa, Castle. Breathe." Beckett put a hand on his shoulder, although she seemed interested too.

Harry laughed and answered, " I'm afraid not, Mr. Castle. I am sorry if I disappointed you." He saw the writer sighing as he lost the excited demeanor. " If it's any consolation, my agency is even more secret than the MI-6 and I have had dealings with them in the past. Even inside the MI-6, I can count on one hand the people that know about us." He smiled.

"That's even more Awesome." Castle looked as if he had been let loose in the amusement park after being told that he couldn't go. Beckett smiled at Castle but turned to Harry with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Should you be telling us this, Mr. Radcliffe? Aren't you afraid we will snoop around?" She asked.

"I am telling you this because I am certain that you will never find anything about us unless we want you to." Harry smiled as he thought ' or if you give birth to a witch or wizard and they are called to school.'

"Can't you tell us anything more?" Castle pleaded.

Harry turned serious as he looked at the writer. Castle and Beckett were amazed at the sudden change in the expression of the young man.

"I could Mr. Castle, but then I'd have to wipe your memory." He answered seriously.

The writer-cop duo stood stunned. Harry couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. The other two started to laugh as well. They were still laughing when Castle's phone rang. He glanced down at it and then at Beckett as he said, "Alexis." He moved away from the bench and Harry heard him talk to a girl he guessed was his daughter. Harry took out his watch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday, three years ago. He saw that it was time he made his way to the American Wizarding Ministry to catch his portkey home. He realized that Detective Beckett had started speaking.

"I'm glad he met you here today. Now that he has a cool story to tell, he'll give up bugging me and trying to make me believe in magic," She smiled at him.

Harry smiled and asked, " You don't believe in magic?"

Beckett replied," No, I don't. Are you trying to tell me you do?"

"Yes, I do." Harry stated simply.

"Have you ever seen magic?" Beckett asked patronizingly.

Harry laughed and replied, "Everyday."

Beckett shook her head as she smiled, "Are you trying to sell me the magic of love and brotherhood?"

"Actually love is a very deep and ancient magic, but no, that isn't what I meant." Harry stood up as he checked his watch again. He really needed to leave, but he was feeling a little mischievous. What he was going to do wasn't his mess to clean. The American administration didn't keep as tight a leash on magic as the Ministry of Magic.

Kate becket saw him take out an old watch that looked like an ordinary watch until she glanced at its face. It had weird planet like things going around instead of numbers and clock hands.

"Are you trying to play me, Mr. Radcliffe, using a toy watch?" She smirked at him.

Harry put his watch back inside his coat and looked at the woman in front of him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, Detective Beckett. But I think you should keep a broad mind on the subject." Harry replied.

"Why is that, Mr. Radcliffe?" Beckett asked as she too stood up.

"Because if you don't believe, you will never find it, even if it stands before you like i do." Harry replied calmly. "Please give my farewells to Mr. Castle."

"Find what exactly, Mr. Radcliffe?" Kate asked with a slight smile on her face.

Harry looked into her eyes for a few moments before smiling wide and replied, "Magic, Detective Beckett, Magic."

Then, he disapparated.

Katherine Beckett stood gaping at the spot where a man had stood seconds ago, before he- he disappeared. Right there. Right in front of her eyes. They had been standing in an open space, with no cover nearby. The. Man. Had. Vanished. In. Thin. Air.

She turned around, expecting Castle to laugh at her, telling her that he had spent a lot of money to play this trick on her, how it could be explained.

But Castle was still talking on the phone, his back towards them. Or her, now that the man had vanished.

Maybe there had been no man from the beginning, just her overactive imagination, or hallucination. She sniffed her coffee cup. Nope, no alcohol in the coffee. Maybe the stress they were under because of the case that had seemed to look like a dead end until the wee hours of the morning when a new lead had turned up. Yes, it must be the stress. She had imagined the whole thing. Castle had never followed her from the car, she had been sitting alone, talking to herself. Yes, that was a plausible expla-

"Hey, where did Daniel go?"

And the safe cocoon she had spun around herself fell apart. She turned to see Castle standing behind her looking around, searching for the man that had vanished in front of her. Suddenly, she felt giddy and her knees buckled. She felt Castle's arms come around her and he heard his voice, full of concern. She steadied herself and stood straight again, but her knees gave away again. This time she didn't try to straighten again. Castle gently lowered her onto the bench as he sat down beside her, keeping an arm around her to keep her steady. Breathing slowly, Beckett answered.

"He left." She breathed, "very suddenly.", she finished lamely.

"I guess he really was a secret agent, after all. They all seem to vanish suddenly. Almost like magic." Castle laughed, but stopped as he felt Beckett flinch. He looked at her questioningly. She was too busy thinking to notice. She couldn't believe, no, refused to believe it was magic. Then she remembered what Daniel had said before he- he- whatever he did- 'if you don't believe, you will never find it, even if it stands before you like i do.' She sighed defeated. That was what she would do, while she wouldn't believe, she also wouldn't not believe. Maybe she would find it someday. She sighed again and said, still looking at the sea in front of her.

"You can stop hugging me now, Castle."

She smiled as Castle removed his arm from around her, flustered.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Thank you for reading...**

**Drop me a line to tell me what you thought of it...**

**P.s- I just couldn't help myself with the name... Pardon the pun. :-D  
**


End file.
